Slaughter Kid
by CharismaticBest
Summary: Seorang anak yang memilih menjadi seorang pembantai atau Penyelamat (gak pandai Bikin Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Slaughter Kid

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Hajime isayama

Di suatu zaman yang tidak diketahui, umat manusia hampir punah karena sebagian dari umat manusia dimangsa oleh sebuah makhluk yang bernama Titan. Titan itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah manusia yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi raksasa berkat Ymir, nenek moyang mereka yang melakukan perjanjian dengan setan. Setelah kematian Ymir, kekuatan semua titan yang ada dalam diri Ymir terpecah jadi 9 titan. Keturunan Ymir semuanya bisa menjadi raksasa, tersambung nasib dan memorinya dan dinamakan Suku Ymir, dan mendirikan negara bernama Eldia. Walau akhirnya mereka menjauh dari peradaban dan mengasingkan diri ke pulau Paradise, mendirikan tembok besar dan mengurung diri di dalam tembok. Raja mencuci otak seluruh suku Ymir sehingga mereka mengira umat manusia telah punah kecuali mereka. Suku selain Ymir yang ikut ke dalam tembok tidak ikut tercuci otaknya. Umat manusia yang tersisa bertahan hidup didalam sebuah daerah yang dikelilingi oleh tiga lapis tembok yang bernama (dimulai dari yang terluar) Wall Maria,Wall Rose, dan Wall Sina, masing-masing tembok memiliki tinggi sekitar 50 meter yang tak mungkin diraih Titan yang hanya memiliki tinggi maksimal 15m. Pada tahun 845, terjadi suatuhal yang mengejutkan, tiada angin tiada hujan tiba tiba muncul seorang Titan yang bertinggi 60m Titan itu adalah Titan Kolosal. Dengan mudahnya Titan Kolosal menghancurkan pintu yang berada pada WallMaria yang menyebabkan banyak Titan yang bertinggi 8-15m bisa masuk ke dalam Wall Maria dengan mudah, Hal ini menyebabkan penduduk Wall Maria harus mengungsi ke Tembok Wall antara pendudukw Wall Maria yang mengungsi ada seorang anak bernama Eren Jaegar yang melihat ibunya sendiri mati dimakan oleh seorang Titan yang ibunya membuat Eren bersumpah untuk menghabisi Drseluruh Titan yang ada di muka bumi dengan cara menjadi seorang prajurit dan masuk dalam Scout legion

Naruto pov

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Adalah Anak yatim yang di tinggal mati oleh kedua orang Kedua orang tua ku meninggalkan ku Aku hidup Sendiri Di tinggal di Distrik Shiganshina,Aku mempunyai 3 teman Eren, Mikasa dan Bertemu dengan Mereka Karena Armin yang Di Ganggu Oleh Anak Anak Nakal...Aku Saat itu Melihatnya dan melawan para Anak Anak Nakal itu...Aku Di hajar Saat itu. dan Eren dan Mikasa pun Datang...Para Anak Anak Nakal itu Mendadak Berlari Karena Takut Dengan Mikasa...Sejak Saat itulah Aku Bertemu Dengan mereka Dan Berteman Dengan Mereka...Pada suatu hari Saat itu Aku Sedang Duduk bersama datanglah Armin Membawa Sebuah buku Dan Mengatakan Bahwa Di luar dinding Sana Ada yang Namanya lautan,Air Yang Tak Terbatas yang Mendengar Dan menyimak itu Sangat ingin melihat lautan dan berjanji dengan Armin dan dengan ku Akan pergi melihat lautan...

End Naruto pov

Normal POV

JDAAAAAARRRRRRR

Tak ada hujan tak ada badai tiba tiba ada Kilat yang menyambar dari luar dinding diikuti dengan Tanah yang bergetar...Semua orang Melihat Atas Dinding itu yang Tingginya 50 meter itu... Tempat munculnya kilat itu..termasuk Naruto,Eren,mikasa dan Armin...Dan Dengan Gerakan yang lambat Tiba tiba Munculah Sebuah tangan besar bewarna Merah Yang Meremas Atas Dinding...dan Dengan gerakan Lambat juga Munculah Kepala Tanpa kulit...Semua Orang Disana Terkejut Melihat Kemunculan Titan Raksasa itu...Titan Kolosal mengangkat kakinya tinggi tinggi dan Menendang Dinding Maria...

Dhuaarrrrrr

Tendangan Yang Dilakukan Titan Kolosal menyebabkan Suara Seperti ledakan Dan Asap yang menutupi Dinding itu...Setelah asap itu hilang Munculah Makhluk Besar Berkulit seperti manusia...TITAN...Para penduduk langsung Lari Berlarian Saat Titan Sudah Masuk...Begitu Juga Dengan Naruto, Eren,mikasa dan Armin yang Lari juga...Naruto Saat ini Sedang berlari ketakutan tanpa sudah terpisah dengan Eren yang lari Menuju Rumahnya diikuti mikasa...Sedangkan Naruto Tanpa Sengaja melihat Titan Memakan Orang Yang Tertangkap...Sungguh Mengerikan...Setelah Terpisah dengan Armin yang menuju rumahnya...Naruto Sendiri Sudah Sampai di rumahnya Yang Berada Dekat Sungai Mengemasi Barangnya Di Kantong kainnya...Setelah itu Naruto keluar Dan Berlari menuju Sungai Yang Disana Banyak Orang Berusaha Menaiki Kapal Angkutan Yang Sudah Penuh... Prajurit penjaga pun Menahan Mereka yang mau melompat...

"Naruto!"

Naruto melihat ke sumber suara Dan melihat Armin Yang Melambai kepadanya ia juga melihat Eren yang menunduk dan Mikasa yang melihat kearahnya...

"Ayo Melompat lah Aku akan Menangkap mu"Teriak Armin Sambil Menjulurkan Tangan

Naruto melihat Ke sekeliling mencari cara untuk Melompat Ke kapal...Naruto melihat Celah Di Kesempitan itu Berlari Dan Melompat Ke kapal itu...Naruto berhasil Melompat ke kapal Berkat bantuan Armin yang menahannya sebelum jatuh...

"Arigatou Armin"Ucap Naruto berterimakasih

"Hmmm"Ucap Armin Yang kemudian melihat ke arah keramaian Yang Tertinggal...Kapal Sudah Bergerak Dan Dari Sini Mereka bisa melihat Para Titan Yang Menangkap Dan Memakan Dengan sadis yang tertangkap...

Sekitar 2 jam Berada di Kapal Mereka Sudah Sampai Di Dinding Rose Tepatnya di distrik trost...Semua Orang Turun Dari Kapal Setelah Sampai Dan Langsung Di arahkan Ke Pengungsian...Termasuk Naruto, Eren mikasa dan Armin...Saat di pengungsian Mereka Di Beri Sepotong Roti Dan Air...Itu pun Tidak Semua Orang yang Diberi... Sehingga Menyebabkan perkelahian Berebut Makanan...

"Aku akan Mengikuti Tes Prajurit Minggu depan"Ucap Eren Serius

"Aku juga"Ucap Mikasa sambil menutup mata pasrah

"Aku juga"ucap Armin

Mereka bertiga menatap Naruto yang tampak berpikir dan kemudian membuka mata

"Hmmm aku juga lah"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

...

5 tahun kemudian

Sudah 5 tahun sejak Dinding Maria runtuh dan sejak itu pula, Naruto Eren mikasa dan Armin Berlatih menjadi Prajurit Di bawah Bimbingan komandan Kiyeth sadist...Ini adalah hari Test bertugas untuk Menjaga Distrik trost...Saat ini Di Atas gerbang trost Terlihat beberapa orang Angkatan 104(Entah nomor BRP Author lupa?)

Sedang berjaga... Disana Eren Naruto dan yang lainnya Berada...

TBC

MOHON DI REVIEW YA SENPAI

RNR REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Diclaimer:Atuk Legend

WARNING:CERITA GAJE,LEMON,LIME,SEME,UKE,MAHO,HOMO,LESBI,BISEKSUAL...

...

Karna diatas dinding itu terdapat asap tebal naruto memutuskan untuk turun dari dinding...setelah sampai naruto melihat sekitar dan melihat seorang wanita yang melihat keaarahnya...bawahan naruto menyembul karna melihat Dada wanita itu naruto dengan sigap menarik wanita itu kearah sepi dan dengan cepat merobek pakaian wanita itu dan membuka celananya sendiri dan langsung menusuk kewanitaan wanita itu dengan SENJATANYA...

Kalo TERTARIK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA SILAHKAN REVIEWWWWWWWWWW...


End file.
